


Under the Mistletoe

by Spinzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on the awesome artwork of shimmeringdarkness097, F/M, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Allura learns a new Earth custom.Short Kallura fic.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little holiday fun. A friend posted an awesome Kallura drawing of them under the mistletoe and I had to write a story for it!

Allura couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the antics of her teammates as they excitedly decorated the rec room. Coran had taken Pidge, Lance, and Matt to the Space Mall to find most of the baubles, returning with several boxes of shiny ornaments and something called a Christmas Tree. The paladins sang traditional Earth tunes as they hung strings of lights from its limbs, their smiles brighter than she’d seen since they’d become part of team Voltron.

 

Suddenly she heard Pidge scream from the far side of the room and she raced to see what had happened, fearing her friend had fallen from the ladder she was using. Instead she found a flushed Pidge punching her brother, who was holding a bunch of leaves over her head. Allura found this curious as Lance was standing next to the green paladin with a mischievous grin on his face.  

 

“What’s going on here?” Allura demanded, wondering how the boys were torturing the poor thing this time.

 

“Matt found the mistletoe,” Hunk sighed, “and he’s trying to get Pidge and Lance to kiss.”

 

The Princess tried to feign shock, although she knew that everyone wanted to see it happen. Coran had even made a bet with Shiro about how long it would take them to figure out they liked each other. Understanding it was likely a custom of the culture she decided to play along. 

 

“So, does the, um, wait what is that? Mistletoe? Does that create a contract between two parties requiring them to kiss one another?”

 

She looked to the rest of the team with the best curious face she could muster. Maybe she could make this happen.

 

Lance winked at Pidge before answering. “Yes, yes it is.”

 

Allura couldn’t help but shoot a quick glance towards Keith, who had remained out of the picture so far. He was watching them patiently, waiting to see the outcome but not wanting to contribute to it. It was time to include him, she decided.

 

“Keith, you’re familiar with this Earth tradition, correct?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, I suppose,” he answered, his voice low as if he didn’t want to be heard. “I’ve never seen it, I’ve just read stories. I- I don’t think you can force someone to do it though.”

 

“Oh really?” Pidge’s voice piped in, her eyes now glinting with treachery. “Lance, the mistletoe pact must be enforced. For the good of the human race, kiss me.”

 

With a swoop Lance dipped Pidge before planting a peck on her lips. Both of them stood back up, faces blushing furiously as they smiled warmly at each other. Matt whooped and danced before doubling over with laughter, happy his plan succeeded. 

 

Then he shot a glance at Allura that worried her. As he made his way over to her she glanced around to see if there was any easy means of escape. Matt was a good guy but the did not think of him as a potential suitor. Her stomach began to knot as she scanned her brain for any possible excuse to leave.

 

“Princess, you’re needed on the bridge,” Keith barked as he suddenly jumped up from his spot on the couch. 

 

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to the door, the other paladins standing confused in their wake. 

 

Allura herself was unsure what was going on, not having noticed any alarms or calls from Coran. Maybe it was just a systems check. Or maybe he just wanted to get away. Having grown up without family, the frivolity of his teammates may have proven too much for him to bear. If that was the case she was happy to give him an excuse to get away.

 

When she noticed they weren’t heading towards the control room she decided it was time for answers, however. He may have made the excuse to get away but he should at least try to convince her as well as the others. She stopped abruptly as they walked through the dormitory corridor. Depending on his answer she may just drop him off at his room.

 

As she circled around to face him she realized that he looked angry. The whole night he’d watched the others somewhat wistfully but never showing annoyance. The Princess wondered what might have set him off. He’d even shown a hint of a smile when Lance and Pidge had kissed, so what had happened-

 

_ Oh _ .

 

That happened. Keith had seen it. He saw Matt approach her with the mistletoe. Maybe he noticed she was uncomfortable. Maybe...he was jealous?

 

It seemed there was one way to test the theory. “Keith, you said we were needed elsewhere. Where exactly are we going?”

 

Keith stood a bit dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing a few times as if he were trying to will words from it. When he didn’t provide an answer she pulled her hand away and started to walk back to the party, hoping desperately he would stop her. If he didn’t she might have to actually kiss Matt, when what she really wanted was to kiss Keith. She began to walk a bit faster as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

 

“Allura, wait,” Keith’s voice echoed in the hallway behind her, causing her to stop mid-stride. “I was just trying to help.”

 

She stood in silence, not turning to face him for fear he’d realize she’d started to cry. Her mind was in fight-or-flight mode, weighing her options against each other. Finally she decided to wait to see where this was going. As Keith’s footsteps grew closer she felt herself tensing with anticipation. He stopped just behind her, close enough she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

 

“Who said I needed help,” she shot back. “I could have handled it myself.”

 

“Princess, if you want to go back that’s fine, you don’t have to worry about Matt. I took care of it.”

 

For a split second she thought about running away. If she stayed and faced him she’d just be reminded of what she’d wanted for so long. Still, if she left there’d be no chance of getting it at all. 

 

“And how exactly did you take care of it?” she asked as she turned on her heel to face him. “I hope you didn’t-”

 

“Nobody got hurt, Princess,” Keith interrupted her as her eyes met his. They sparkled with amusement before drifting up to look above them.

 

Allura followed his eyes, gasping in disbelief. She was pretty sure her blushing was obvious as Keith’s cheeks grew redder as well. 

 

He was holding mistletoe _ right over their heads. _

 

“I thought you saved me from this,” she teased, licking her bottom lip as she draped her hands over his shoulders.

 

Keith leaned in as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face so close she could feel him breathing. “I thought you didn’t need my help.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t need  _ you _ ,” she answered readily, closing the gap between them.

 

Of all the things she had learned about Earth, this had proved to be her favorite.

  
  
  
  



End file.
